It is well known to many small boat enthusiasts who tow their boats on a trailer to a lake or other water body, that there are some places the towing vehicle cannot get close enough to the water for launching the boat from the trailer, Therefore it is a laborious task to move the trailer close to the water to launch the boat. This situation is, of course, objectionable and is therefore, in want of an improvement.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a trailer tongue extension that allows the trailer to get to the water while the towing vehicle remains a safe distance away on dry land.
Yet another object is to provide a trailer tongue extension which is quick and effortless to extend or retract, and which can be used to either launch a boat or to pull it from the water.
Another object is to increase the length of the trailer tongue, preventing jackknifing while backing up while at the same time improving visibility (i.e., improving the site lines of the towed item) while backing up.
Other objects are to provide a trailer tongue extension which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, easy to use and efficient in operation.
These and other objects will be readily evident upon a study of the following specification and the accompanying drawings.